Expect The Unexpected
by HollyShadow17821
Summary: A flash of red hair caught his eye in the crowd, dancing with a boy, and he smirked. Looks like Weaslette does have a brain.


**Hi, guys. (: So... after writing ****_When It Was Me _****I decided I enjoy writing Harry Potter. I love ****_reading_**** Harry Potter, but I never actually ****_wrote_**** it. So, I decided I like to write it, too. :D**

**This is a mix of Draco/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Michael/Ginny, and maybe a mix of a few other pairings. This takes place in Goblet of Fire during the Yule Ball where Draco and Ginny have a little... ****_chat_****. **

**I hope you enjoy ****_Expect The Unexpected. _**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**x-x-x**

Ginny Weasley dragged herself to the nearest table, attempting to get away from Neville, who had been dancing with her. He had been stepping on her feet during every song and by this rate, Ginny might have needed to go to St. Mungo's. "Ginny?" Ginny took in a deep breath to silence the groan that was aching to come out. "Don't you want to come dance?"

She smiled sweetly at Neville who looked rather desperate to be seen with a _girl_. "Sorry, Neville. I'm getting rather tired. Er... why don't you ask Hannah Abbot to dance with you?"

Neville peered over at where Ginny was looking and stared at Hannah with a husky gaze. "Y-Yeah. S-Sure. You'l b-be alright?"

"Of course. Go on." Neville smoothed his clothe and stumbled over to Hannah. Ginny breathed out a sigh of a relief, just noticing that she had been holding in a breath. She looked around at her surroundings and glared at Harry, who was sitting alone with Ron. Ron seemed to be conversing to Harry, but Harry's eyes were fixated on Cho Chang. Ginny gave a huff of anger, turning her back on Harry.

Ginny had heard that Harry asked out Cho, but was denied, instead he had gone with Pavarti Patil. It clearly didn't work out since Pavarti was in the corner, snogging a boy from Drumstang. Her eyes found Harry again and her stomach plummeted a hundred feet. Ginny didn't know why she couldn't move on from Harry, but by this point, it seemed impossible. "Little Weaslette sitting here all alone? Pity."

Ginny felt herself stiffen by the cold voice behind her. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Without asking, Draco Malfoy seated himself across from her, curling his lip with disgust at her. "I have no clue. I just thought I should seize the chance to make fun of the she-weasel." Ginny bit her lip to stop herself from spitting on Malfoy.

"Fine then. Go ahead. Make fun of me. I'm not in the mood." She thought Malfoy would have just gotten up and leave, but instead he snorted and tossed his head back, making his lush blonde hair flip back with a wave. Ginny couldn't help but find it attractive.

"Well Weaslette, it's not as much fun when you don't actually care." Ginny didn't seem to have heard Draco and Draco followed her eyes until he reached - who he knew as - Scar-head. He couldn't help but smirk despite of himself. Everyone knew of her undying love for Potter. She made it quite obvious to everyone.

"Well lookie here: Weaslette still has her _wittle_ crush on Potty." Draco teased. Ginny's head spun around so fast her hair smacked her tea-cup over.

"Ex-Excuse me?" She sputtered.

Draco's smirk widened as he stretched himself out on the chair. "Oh don't act dumb with me. I can see your eyes staring at Scar-Head over there."

Ginny's face reddened and she could feel her hatred towards Malfoy deepen. "What's it to _you, _Malfoy? Why would you of all people care if I liked Harry or not?"

"Dunno. I thought it would be fun to watch your cheeks go the same color as your hair or watch you sputter despite of yourself." Draco's explanation surprised Ginny greatly. It seemed he had studied her which rather un-nerved her.

"I don't sputter." Was what all Ginny could think of saying. It probably made her look _horribly ridiculous. _Draco, however, was having much fun making Weasley blush and stutter. He always liked torturing his enemies, but this was the most fun of all.

Draco sighed dramatically. "All you can say? _I don't sputter." _Draco mimicked Ginny, doing his best high-pitched voice. "You don't need to lie about this, Weasley. Everyone knows you love Potty. If you want to actually lie about it without people actually knowing the truth, why don't you not show you like him? I think that will help."

Ginny choose to ignore his sarcastic last apart as she thought about it. She knew she did show her love for Harry more then she should, but she couldn't _help _it. Everything he did made her love him even more. "Wh-What do you mean _don't show it?"_

Draco groaned as if he explained it too many time. "_I mean, _don't go around advertising your love for him."

"I don't go advertising my love-"

"Oh come off it, Weaslette. You must as well. You blush, sputter, and act like a complete havoc when around him. If you actually do love him and don't want people to know, _don't show it."_

Ginny shook her head and stared at Draco. "I still don't get-"

"I've said enough. Hopefully you blood-traitors actually have a brain." Without another word, Draco whisked himself away and disappeared into the crowd. Ginny was feeling rather perplexed. She didn't fully understand what he meant by _'don't show it', _but it seemed he was giving her a clue.

"Ginny?" Ginny's head popped up and her eyes met Michael Corner's. A ruddy fourth year Ravenclaw. He was quite handsome and quite popular.

"Oh... hello, Michael."

"H-Hi... would you care to dance?" He spluttered.

Ginny peered over at Harry and the spot that Draco had just occupied and decided maybe the clue Malfoy had given her was _too_ obvious. Ginny smiled at him and stood up. "Sure."

**x-x-x**

Draco sat with other fourth year Slytherins discussing Quitdditch. It was rather sad; they were at a _ball_ and discussing _Quitdditch_. A flash of red hair caught his eye in the crowd, dancing with a boy, and he smirked.

_Looks like Weaslette does have a brain._

**x-x-x**

**The end! Liked? Hated? Meh?**

**I hope you guys liked. I know it was probably confusing at times... but I hoped you guys enjoyed it. This wasn't much Draco/Ginny... but whatever.**

**Remember to Review. (:**


End file.
